


A helping hand

by ApersonalHaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApersonalHaven/pseuds/ApersonalHaven
Summary: Jo was a lifelong friend of yours since both your parents had been good friends, as well as your fathers working on hunts together, a long with the Winchesters. You both now worked in the roadhouse together alongside Ash and Jo's mother Ellen.





	A helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in February 2016...  
> It's a little rough around the edges aha!  
> Originally posted on my Instagram account under the wingedcasimagine tag...

Ellen had gone out that night to check on the Winchester boys, leaving you and Jo in charge of the bar while Ash was out back "working" as he liked to call it. It had been pretty empty with only a few hunters arriving for a drink but other than that it was pretty quiet.

You had noticed a man sitting in the corner of the bar drinking alone and staring at Jo for most the time he was there, but you didn't give it a second thought, you just assumed he was just entertaining himself. But when Jo moved round the tables cleaning and collecting glasses to make the place seem more presentable, you noticed the man moved closer to her with a devilish look in his eye.

Your first instinct was to search for any sign of eyes changing, but there was nothing, you even walked past a table near him and sprayed a bottle of holy water disguised as cleaning spray, "oops, sorry sir I've just sprayed a bit of cleaning spray at you" but still nothing, then again why would a demon decide to drink in a well known hunters drinking ground. Jo picked up on your change in tone and noticed the weird man following her and staring, but she carried on cleaning and minding her own business. As Jo finished cleaning she came back round the bar to serve another customer waiting while you collected the last of the glasses sitting on the table.

The man had followed her to the bar and sat on one of the stools still watching and staring at her. "Excuse me miss, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to grab me a bottle from behind you in the bottom fridge." The man smirked devilishly as he knew she was wearing tight jeans with a pinafore attached, which meant he'd have his night made. Jo saw right through his words and refused to, she proceeded to call you over and asked if you'd handle the situation. You were wearing a baggy jumper with jean overalls so there wasn't going to be anything the creep would be able to see, so you grabbed a bottle from the fridges and slammed it on the table, loud enough for the hunters round the corner to hear. "Is that all?" You asked with a straight face.

"I didn't ask you for it, I asked the cute blonde one to get me it" the man smirked and winked at Jo, you could tell Jo was uncomfortable and unsettled by his gesture.

"Listen here, bud. This roadhouse is a place you don't want to be acting up in, so I suggest you take your beer and scuttle away before you regret ever setting foot in here." Your tone was low and deadpan making sure he got the message right and leave promptly. Unfortunately for him he didn't quite get the message, he proceeded to try and grab a sneaky bum squeeze before he left but you grabbed his hand and pushed him up against one of the beams, "what did I just say, this isn't the place to act up, now you're not going to know what's hit you" the roadhouse went silent as you spun the man around and head butted him on the nose and punched him in the stomach, "next time you think about coming in here, think twice and just know that every hunter in here now knows your face so good luck."

You turned and saw Jo crying a little behind the bar, so you ran over to hug her, "thank you!" Were the only words out of her mouth but were enough to let you that know you did a good job.

Fin


End file.
